Final del Juego
by Mana Yood Sushai
Summary: Despues de perderlo todo, Fox trata de sobrepasar sus problemas, con la ayuda de Falco. La continuación de mi historia previa, Mi Estado Físico.
1. Artifex Vitae, Artifex Sui

_Escrito del punto de vista de Fox McCloud_

* * *

><p>Tomé el autobús para llegar al taller.<p>

El taller mecánico era un espacio rodeado por paredes de ladrillo pintadas de blanco, en cual el nombre del taller (Taller Melchor y Talamantes) estaba escrito en pintura roja. Los dos dueños del taller, Melchor y Talamantes, son hermanos que (según ellos) vienen de fuera de sistema, de un planeta llamado Seleno.

Fui al pequeño edificio adentro del espacio, que olía a aceite y gasolina, y esperé un rato mientras me explicaban lo que había estado mal con el coche. No puse mucha atención, y unos minutos después, enseñe mi recibo, pagué y salí, yendo hacia mi coche.

Entré, y me fui, el coche funcionando bien. Aparte, el coche había sido limpiado de adentro y de fuera, y el interior olía a perfume de auto, como de fresas.

Se sentía bien tener otra vez mi coche, y, como no tenía nada que hacer, tome la ruta más larga para llegar hacia my casa.

Pero a pesar de eso, el cielo estaba nublado, y en algunas calles, se habían formado charcos debido a la lluvia del día anterior, algunos bastante profundos. A causa de ellos había bastante tráfico, y en solo un rato, me arrepentí de no haber vuelto a casa de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llegue al departamento, fui hacia al teléfono, y le llamé a Falco.<p>

"¿Bueno?" contestó. A través del teléfono también se podían oír otros sonidos aparte de su voz; podía oír a genta hablando, y el sonido de una maquina en el fondo.

"Hola, Falco."

"Ah, eres tu, Fox."

"Si. Solo quería llamarte para decirte que ya recogí el auto."

"Que bueno. ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal con el?"

"No se."

Se rió, con esa risa suya, reverberante.

"Bueno, Fox, tengo que colgar. Adiós. Te veo mas tarde."

"Espera."

"¿Si?"

"¿Falco?" dije rápidamente, antes de que me colgara.

"Aquí estoy."

"¿Vas a venir mas tarde, verdad?"

"Si, Fox. Tu sabes que si; ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo."

"Bueno. Solo quería estar seguro."

"Lo se, Fox. Hasta mas tarde," dijo, y colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo mas. Me sentí un poco mal, pero luego me pensé a mi mismo; lo estoy distrayendo. No quiero que lo despidan o algo así solo porque yo me estaba sintiendo solo y decidí llamarle.

Tomé el teléfono, y lo colgué en su puesto que estaba fijado al lado de la pared de la cocina.


	2. Día de Estos

Estaba bañándome, cuando sonó el timbre.

_Maldita sea, _pensé, apagándole a la ducha y abriendo las cortinas para agarrar una toalla.

"¡Ay voy!" grité, mientras me secaba con la toalla. Me salí de la bañera, todavía secándome con la toalla, y después de secarme el pelaje tanto como podía con tan poco tiempo, agarré mi ropa y me vestí apuradamente, dejando manchas de humedad en la ropa.

Otra vez, sonó el timbre.

"¡Ay voy!" volví a gritar, con algo de irritación.

Salí del baño, y casi me resbalé en el piso de madera por estar mojado.

_Fastídiate, Falco, _pensé, llegando a la puerta antes de que volviera sonar el timbre, con su molesto sonido que se podía oír por todo el departamento.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Falco, vestido con la misma gabardina del día anterior. Llevaba su maletín de trabajo en una mano, y en la otra, llevaba una bolsa de plástico blanca bastante grande con las palabras <em>¡Gracias! <em>escrita sobre ella.

"Como te tardas," dijo, entrando.

"Perdona, pero me estaba bañando."

"Ya se. Se nota," dijo, sonriendo y dándome un beso en el cachete.

Después, puso su maletín en el piso, reclinando contra la pared, y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, todavía cargando la bolsa de plástico, de cual emanaba un aroma como comida recién hornada.

"¿Que trajiste?" pregunté, mientras el puso la bolsa en la mesa.

"Comida china," me respondió, abriendo la bolsa y sacando cajitas blancas para llevar, con caracteres chinos de color rojo en cada superficie blanca de ellas y manchas de grasa en el fondo de ellas. Sacó todas las cajas, y después de eso, le ayude a sacar unos platos y cubiertos.

"¿De donde la comprase?" le pregunte, mientras ponía los dos platos en la mesa.

"Un restaurante chino, por el segundo distrito, cerca de donde trabajo. Creo que se llamaba _Kowloon, _o _Kiangsu, _o algo así," dijo, abriendo una de las cajas, de cual emanó bastante vapor cuando la abrió.

"¿Te gusta el arroz frito?" me preguntó, mientras continuaba abriendo las otras cajas. "También traje pollo almendrado, fideo chino, pato guisado, camarón, y – no se si te guste – puerco al estilo cantones."

"Me gusta todo," le respondí, y se rio.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y empezamos a comer, agarrando de las cajas y sirviéndonos en los platos que había bajado.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, terminamos en el sillón, llenos y con sueño. Yo estaba reposando mi cabeza en el pecho de Falco, y podía sentir su pecho cayendo y subiendo lentamente con cada respiro y suspiro.<p>

El tenía sus brazos aplomados alrededor de mi cintura, y yo tenia mis brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros.

La única iluminación en el cuarto era la luz amarilla de la lámpara de la estufa, en la cocina, y la poca luz de la luna y de otros edificios y letreros que entraba por las ventanas. Hasta el holo-visor estaba apagado.

Y otra vez, como en los días anteriores, estaba lloviendo afuera.

"¿Estas ocupado mañana, Falco?" le pregunté.

"No," fue su respuesta.

"Bueno."

"¿Por qué, quieres hacer algo?"

"No. Solo quería saber."

"¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?"

"Lo que sea," le dije, y el dio un gruñido.

Lo abracé, y me estreche para darle un beso en el cuello.

Después de eso, duramos ahí bastante hasta que Falco, con sueño, se paró, y dijo que nos deberíamos ir a dormir.

"Esta bien," dije, parándome lentamente, bostezando. Rápidamente, me asomé a ver el reloj de la estufa, que indicaba que la hora era las 10:17 PM. , antes de irme a la cama, donde Falco me estaba esperando.


End file.
